1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a layout of an apparatus for crushing-breaking useless casting products such as sprues, runners and weirs. The present invention also relates to a fixed cutter device and a rocking cutter device used for the crushing-breaking apparatus, and a method for coating the fixed cutter device and the rocking cutter device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The applicant has several patent applications related with the present invention, two of those are briefly described herein. One is entitled "A Hydraulic Crushing-Breaking Apparatus for Useless Casting Products of Runners and Weirs" filed on Sep. 28, 1992 (Japanese patent laid open publication No. Hei 6-106083, hereinafter referred to as reference A), and the other is entitled "A Crushing-Breaking Method for Uneven Useless Casting Products of Runners and Weirs" filed on Dec. 17, 1992 (Japanese patent laid open publication No. Hei 6-182238, hereinafter referred to as reference B).
The reference A discloses an apparatus which breaks and crushes useless casting products by engaging a fixed cutter device with a rocking cutter device, disposed opposite to each other. Also, the reference B teaches a method for crushing-breaking the useless casting products into a size suitable for an electric furnace, the features of which are similar to the reference A.
Further, other two applications entitled "Jaw Crusher Teeth" (Japanese utility patent laid open publication No. Sho 55-16801, hereinafter referred to as reference C) and "Teeth for a Breaking Crusher" (Japanese utility patent publication after examination No. Sho 27-9879, hereinafter referred to as reference D) were filed.
In the jaw crusher of the reference C, a plurality of pyramid-shaped projections are disposed on both a fixed jaw and a movable jaw, and the feature of the invention is to use the projections for crushing. Also, in the breaking crusher of the reference D, the crusher comprises a fixed teeth and a movable teeth both having projections formed longitudinally, and the feature of the invention is to use the projections for crushing.
Both the jaw crusher of the reference A and the method of the reference B are capable of crushing and breaking the useless casting products smoothly and reliably as a result of generating a large crushing-breaking force by utilizing a hydraulic cylinder. Both the crushers are also capable of controlling movement of the rocking cutter device in both forward and backward directions easily. Both the inventions having the advantages described above accomplish various remarkable results at factories, so that the crushers in accordance with the inventions are evaluated as very useful crushers. Further, the inventions disclosed in both the references C and D improve the crushing-breaking efficiency of the useless casting products because of their features.
However, none of the references A through the reference C teach nor disclose practical layout of the apparatus in the factory as well as a relationship with other equipment. Therefore, some improvements on a full-automated factory, operating efficiency and healthcare of the workers may be accomplished.
Also, no overlaying formed on the cutter devices including jaws and teeth such as the fixed cutter device and the rocking cutter device is taught and/or disclosed in the references A through the reference C. Therefore, some improvements on abrasion resistant property and/or impact resistant property of the cutter devices can be made.